Things ill never know
by The one who understands
Summary: Life there is always something you never really know about and just confuses you well thats my life. sorry i am not very good at summeraies. This is my first story so dont so be nice.


**-Chapter 1-**

**Beeep…..Beeeeeepp….Bee-**

I groaned, the annoying beep of the alarm clock eating away the remnants of blissful slumber. I reached over, my eyes still closed, as I searched blindly for the blasted device.

'_I knew it was a bad idea to put my alarm clock on the other side of the room.'_

With another groan I reluctantly got up and walked the distance to shut my alarm off.

'_Ugh…First day of school…and the first day of freshman year nonetheless. Well great, let's see how this goes…'_

Shaking the stiffness out in my muscles I walked toward my dresser. Trying to look good on the first day back I tried on a total of about thirty outfits the night before just to get the perfect set. Well finding the perfect outfit never really happens but I found a good one.

'_At least we don't have to wear uniforms…'_

Grabbing my clothes I headed to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. As soon as I was out I slipped on my jean skirt and a new yellow tank top with ruffles. Glancing at myself in my mirror I did my best with my unruly blond hair, slipping on my signature white bow and clips before applying a small amount of makeup. I've always tried to look good for school but I never really seemed to compare with the so called 'pretty girls'…or who my friends and I call the hoes of the school.

It wasn't that I wasn't pretty in my own right, with my shoulder length blond hair and ocean blue eyes. It was because I wasn't a slut so, therefore, I was deemed _bland._

I double checked myself in the mirror and by the time I was done, everyone was already waiting on me. Dashing towards the front of the house by the door I was greeted by the faces of my family members.

"Why do you always dress up?" I turned my head, facing my older sister. Neru was, _thankfully_, a senior this year and always seemed to be the most demanding of my family members. She had LONG sandy blond hair that she always seemed to wear in a high side ponytail, her amber eyes always glued to her gold colored cell phone.

"I'm not!" I huffed, already slightly annoyed. I wasn't in the mood this morning for her constant harping.

Nero, my little brother who is starting sixth grade, stood by my sister. Sometimes he could be so much like Neru it scared me. "Yes you do." He stated, always taking the older sisters side.

I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth. I was just about to spew a retort when my dad came to my resque. "She's not dressed up, she's just being herself."

Oh dad I knew there was a reason I loved you! I shot him a 'thank you' glace as he smiled warmly at me. Out of all the people in my house I honestly think my dad and me are the most mentally stable.

"Whatever, let's go." Neru said with a roll of her eyes before going back to her none stop texting.

I stepped out of the car, hopping inside the school building. Since we had to drop my dad off at work I didn't really get to school at the time I wanted but oh well~. I was really just excited to see my friends again.

'_Please let this be a good year!'_

As soon as I set my foot into the building I was bombarded with hugs from all of my friends. First was Luka. A smile graced her lips as she squished me, her blue eyes sparkling and pink hair being rubbed against my cheek.

Luka was always kind of quiet at first but she's a real goof ball when you get to know her. She's one of those people who like to invent words instead of using the normal human language. Seriously, you should text this chick, it'll crack you up some of the random words she sends you. She was also, like, a TOTAL FRICKEN GENIUS. She just likes to act goofy.

"Hey Rin, how was your summer?" Luka asked after she released me from her grip.

"Oh the usual, slept, swam, stayed with friends…slept."

Luka giggled softly, "Nice."

"Hey Gakupo."

Gakupo, Luka's boyfriend (actually he was her _secret_ boyfriend…but that's a story for another day~), greeted me with a small nod as he followed Luka like a shadow. He never said much unless he was talking to Luka, but when he did it was usually an insult or smart remark. He's a good kid….even though he's a senior.

"OMG! RINNIFER!"

Oh yeah…did I ever introduce myself? Well the names Kagmi Rin, I'm 14, freshman, blond with blue eyes, I love oranges, the color yellow…blah blah blah. You get the gist of it.

I turned at the mention of my name as I was nearly tackled by a mass of teal.

"Miku-AIR!" I gasped, my face turning blue.

She let go and scratched the back of her head, laughing. "Sorry, I forget sometimes."

Miku was probably the craziest friend I had. She had INSANLEY long hair that she always wore up in pigtails and turquoise eyes. She can be smart, but most of the time she can be completely dense and an airhead. We make a good team though. I'm book smart and she's the common sense…kinda. Without me, I'm sure she would be have done something stupid and get herself in trouble. I was kinda the anchor of the whole group. She's always happy and acting like an overactive puppy on crack. She always has a way of making people in a bad mood feel better.

She also happens to have EVERY class with me this year.

Once I was released from her grip I noticed she had drug her boyfriend over to the group as well. He had blue hair and matching blue eyes. His name was Kaito and he has a strange addiction to ice cream….actually we all have some sort of addiction to a certain food but his is the only unhealthy one.

What? To much ice cream can make you fat.

Anyway I noticed that Miku was holding Kaito's hand as she smiled at me. I honestly didn't think this relationship would last through the summer. I mean Miku is sort of a…emotional mess? But I'll go into detail about that later.

My eyes trailed down to their locked hands and I give a confused look. Miku must have followed my gaze as he cheeks instantly light on fire in an embarrassed blush as she released Kaito's hand.

"Well…I see you two actually made it." I said with a raised eyebrow. I received a small glare from Miku instantly tell me to shut up.

Seeing her look, I instantly clamped my mouth shut. Now it all made sense.

Iroha and Miki, Miku's other friends. Miku has tried to keep her relationship a secret at first (and apparently still is) for fear of her other friends finding out.

I never understood why she even talks to them. Miki is fine but Iroha, I suppressed a disgusted shudder.

Well I can't tell you EVERYTHING about my life right now so let's move on with the day and come back to this later okay?

"Sorry…" I muttered. Miku's face instantly brightened again like her normal cheerful self. That's Miku, never stays one emotion other than happy for more than five seconds.

"It's okay, but let's hope I don't kill you by the end of the year." She said, giving me one of her famous finger roll slaps.

Miku is actually a really violent person. I guess it's her way of showing affection but damn it hurt… She's even invented this way of slapping people by backhanding you and letting it roll until you feel the sting of her fingertips.

"Oww…What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the sore spot on my arm.

"I just wanted to start the year off right." She responded with a shrug of her shoulders. I gave her and incredulous look and she just pulled out a leek from out of nowhere.

I have the weirdest friend ever.


End file.
